William
The William & Mary Tribe men's basketball team represents The College of William & Mary in Williamsburg, Virginia in NCAA Division I competition. The school's team competes in the Colonial Athletic Association and play their home games in Kaplan Arena. Postseason berths William & Mary is one of five original Division I teams in history to have never participated in the NCAA Tournament.Wall Street Journal blog: March Madness Claims New Victims. Accessed March 18, 2008. When the NCAA split its classification into divisions in 1948–49, William & Mary was classified as a Division I school. Of all Division I schools today that were charter members of this new classification, only William & Mary, The Citadel, Northwestern, Army, and St. Francis (NY) have never reached the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament at least once. The closest effort by the Tribe to reach the NCAA Tournament was their 53-60 loss in the 2010 CAA Tournament Final to Old Dominion University. The Tribe also lost conference tournament finals in 1958, 1961, 1965, 1975, 1983, 2008 and 2010. The only postseason playoff berths by the men's team were the 1983 National Invitation Tournament (NIT) and the 2010 National Invitation Tournament. In 1983, William & Mary lost the opening game to the Virginia Tech Hokies, however, by a score of 85-79, while in 2010 they lost to North Carolina, 80–72.NIT History. Accessed March 18, 2008. History 2008 season The 2008 Men's basketball season was just another season for the Tribe, fifth in the Colonial Athletic Association and needing to win the tournament in order to have any chance at a postseason bid. It would have somewhat of a magical end, however, as the they became the first team ever, in NCAA history, to score 4 baskets in 4 conference tournament games, with less than 8 seconds left in each game: First round: David Schneider 3-pointer with less than a second left to beat Georgia State, 58-57(ironically enough, exactly one year earlier, this was how Georgia State beat William and Mary) Quarterfinals: Nathan Mann 3-pointer with 7.5 seconds left to beat Old Dominion, 63-60 Semifinals: Laimus Kisielius layup with 3 seconds left to beat VCU, 56-54. The Tribe fans stormed the Richmond Coliseum court. Championship Game: Danny Sumner 3-pointer with no time left(this had no effect on the outcome; the basket DID count, but George Mason had already won the game) made the final score 68-59 in favor of the Patriots. 2010 season Through February 17, 2010, the Tribe sported a 19-7 record, including upset road wins over heavily favored ACC opponents Wake Forest and Maryland. These wins and other impressive showings, including a hard-fought loss to Connecticut, garnered William and Mary votes in the AP and coaches' polls during several weeks early in the season. After reaching the CAA Finals and ending their regular season with a 22-10 record (12-6, CAA), the Tribe earned its second NIT berth in school history. Coaches Current staff *Tony Shaver – Head Coach *Jonathan Holmes – Assistant Coach *Jamion Christian – Assistant Coach *Ben Wilkins – Assistant Coach All-time head coaches ¹ William & Mary joined the Southern Conference in 1936-37. It is also the only winless season in school history. ² Data unavailable for conference play from 1977-1982. Also in 1977-78, W&M switched to the ECAC South Conference. ³ Bruce Parkhill guided the Tribe to their first post-season berth in school history, the 1983 NIT Tournament. ∞ W&M, along with the rest of the ECAC South teams, joined the Colonial Athletic Association in the 1985-86 season, which it is still a member of today. ¥ Chuck Woollum guided the Tribe to their only CAA regular season championship in 1998 after finishing 13-3 in conference play. ‡ Tony Shaver guided the Tribe to their most recent conference tournament championship appearances in school history, the 2008 and 2010 CAA Championships. NCAA Records Individual records Player awards Southern Conference (1936–1977) SoCon Athlete of the Year *1961 – Jeff Cohen SoCon Men’s Player of the Year *1961 – Jeff Cohen *1971 – Tom Jasper All-Conference *1947 – Chet Giermak (2) *1949 – Chet Giermak (1) *1950 – Chet Giermak (1) *1951 – Perry Lewis (2) ::– Ed McMillan (2) *1952 – Bill Chambers (2) *1953 – Bill Chambers (2) *1958 – Roy Lange (1) *1959 – Roy Lange (1) ::– Jeff Cohen (2) *1960 – Jeff Cohen (1) ::– Bev Vaughan (2) *1961 – Jeff Cohen *1963 – Roger Bergey (2) *1964 – Dave Hunter (2) *1966 – Ben Pomeroy (1) *1967 – Ben Pomeroy (1) ::– Ron Panneton (2) *1968 – Bob Sherwood (1) *1970 – Bob Sherwood (2) *1971 – Tom Jasper (1) ::– Steve Dodge (2) *1972 – Jeff Trammell (2) *1973 – Mike Arizin (2) *1974 – Mike Arizin (2) *1975 – Ron Satterthwaite (1) *1976 – John Lowenhaupt (1) ::– Ron Satterthwaite (2) *1977 – John Lowenhaupt (2) ECAC South (1978–1985) All-Conference *1981 – Mike Strayhorn (1) *1983 – Keith Cieplicki (1) ::– Brant Weidner (1) *1984 – Keith Cieplicki (1) *1985 – Keith Cieplicki (1) All-Star Team *1981 – Mike Strayhorn Colonial Athletic Association (1986–present) Rookie of the Year *1990 – Thomas Roberts *2004 – Corey Cofield All-Conference *1988 – Tim Trout (2) *1989 – Tom Bock (2) *1991 – Thomas Roberts (2) *1992 – Thomas Roberts (2) *1993 – Thomas Roberts (2) *1995 – Kurt Small (2) *1996 – David Cully (2) *1997 – Bobby Fitzgibbons (2) *1998 – Randy Bracy (1) ::– Terence Jennings (2) *2000 – Jim Moran (2) *2001 – Jim Moran (2) *2002 – Mike Johnson (2) *2003 – Adam Hess (1) *2004 – Adam Hess (1) ::– Corey Cofield (3) *2005 – Corey Cofield (3) *2007 – Adam Payton (3) *2008 – Laimis Kisielius (3) *2009 – David Schneider (3) *2010 – David Schneider (2) ::– Quinn McDowell (3) *2011 – Quinn McDowell (3) Retired jerseys William & Mary has retired five men's basketball jerseys in its program's history. Uniform numbers are not retired, only ceremonial jerseys. Banners depicting the all-time greats hang in the rafters of Kaplan Arena (the banner in white is for Lynn Norenberg, the only W&M women's basketball player to have a jersey retired). Players in the NBA Although William & Mary has had numerous players drafted to the NBA, only two have ever actually played in a regular season game: *Andy Duncan – Rochester Royals (1948–50); Boston Celtics (1950–51) *Brant Weidner – San Antonio Spurs (1983–84) External Links *Official athletics site |} Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Colonial Athletic Association members Category:Schools in Virginia